


Back Door

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Eric is an air head, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Public Sex, So basically, Verbal Humiliation, and horny, ass eating, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Eric fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket, puppy doe eyes looking up at Sangyeon and in a hushed whisper he simply says“I wanna eat you out so bad right now”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> I am always back on my Sangric bullshit
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

“You did not hear a single word I just said, Eric”

The slightly louder voice spoke right on his face, fading the music playing in the store into the background. He shook his head as if this was another dream of his and he was just woken up, but no, they were just at the grocery store.

“Hm, what? Yes, I did! I heard everything!” Eric retorted in a tone too high to be telling the truth, and Sangyeon sighed because he also could tell his boyfriend was in dreamland not that long ago.

“Oh yeah?” he folded his arms over his chest “then what the hell did I just say?”

And Eric pondered his answer in fear of getting scolded by his boyfriend. He looked around as if the people strolling around the store would tell him what was it that Sangyeon said.  
Puffing his cheeks out like a squirrel, Eric admitted defeat and shook his head, smiling right after and squinting one of his eyes shut in fake fear of Sangyeon getting grumpy “sorry, babe… had my head somewhere else.”

Sangyeon couldn’t be mad at Eric for that, but he sure as hell rolled his eyes back at Eric’s lack of attention “I swear… what were you thinking about?” he replied, putting back the bottles of mustard on the shelf.

Not that Eric had any problem admitting to his boyfriend what was really on his mind, but to be fair he didn’t want to seem like a horn dog.  
Because in all honesty, Eric had been thinking of doing one particular thing to Sangyeon since they arrived at the store, and quite frankly it wasn’t appropriate to do that in front of any unknown faces passing by.  
He fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket, the right words to babble at that moment not seeming to want to leave his mouth. With a little bit of courage, and maybe also a lot of accumulated excitement since they left the house, Eric approached his lover and rested his chin on Sangyeon's shoulder, eyes of an abandoned puppy giving him an innocent look before he easily broke that image in seconds by saying

“I wanna eat you out so bad right now”  
Sangyeon's eyes looked at the full shelves in front of him, then looked to the side to face Eric, and then back to the shelves when he felt an enormous heat rising in his face.

“Eric…” he simply said, eyes trying to focus on what was in front of him, reading the labels on the shelves but not catching a single word of what he was reading because his brain was now hyper-focused on what his boyfriend had said.

“Hmm, what?” Eric had the audacity to ask ‘what’, with that innocent and pure look plastered on his bratty face. Sangyeon felt in deep trouble, his cock growing slowly in his sweatpants, and he was grateful that he wore a big sweater that day so as not to capture anyone's attention for the increasingly evident problem in between his legs.

Looking away momentarily to understand if they were more or less alone in that area, Eric's daring hand went down until he reached what he most wanted at that moment, biting his lower lip while rubbing his hand on Sangyeon's cock “you don’t want me to?”

“Well, maybe not in the middle of a convenience store, no” Sangyeon looked the other in the eye with a certain assertiveness. It wouldn't be the first time that they would fuck in public, but they had never done it while other people watched, so to speak. Each time they did anything it was at night and it was in places that almost nobody passed by, and at this moment Sangyeon was honestly afraid of being caught. But damn it, why did he kind of liked the idea of it?

Eric pouted, whispering again in his boyfriend's ear “there’s always the bathroom in the back” and then he smiled, looking Sangyeon in the eyes and then into his mouth “and besides, I don’t think I’d like the idea of people seeing me eating you out… want your ass all for myself only”

And with that, he pecked his lover’s lips one last time before taking his hand in his, already guiding him to that secret bathroom Sangyeon never been to or ever heard about. 

He couldn’t believe he got so easily deceived by his boyfriend and those adorable puppy eyes, but then again when could he ever resist Eric? That was his biggest problem.

Eric made their way to the bathroom as if he had already gone to that hidden place multiple times before, which made Sangyeon furrow his eyebrows in deep thought but these thoughts were quickly interrupted by Eric's lips once again glued to his before opening the door, murmuring against his warm mouth before they entered “try to be as quiet as you can, baby”

Now that was going to be quite the challenge, to Sangyeon’s demise.

The infamous bathroom seemed to be used only by the store workers; it was clean enough for Sangyeon not to feel disgusted but it was also small and cramped for more than two people. If someone came in they were really fucked.  
Sangyeon knew for a fact that Eric didn’t lock the door, so really they were risking it but at the same time, he could feel the adrenaline grow in him. And my god, Eric’s eyes were glowing with lust as he stepped closer to Sangyeon, taking him in a heated kiss, sloppy and heavy and full of hands trying to hold one another.

In the process, Eric managed to press Sangyeon’s back against the counter, smiling into their wet mouths before speaking “we don’t have much time”

And truly, if they made any sort of loud noise they knew it would be suspicious and Sangyeon didn’t fancy being caught with his cock out in a public bathroom. He’s into humiliation, but not that type… yet.

“So how do you suggest we do this, smartass?” Sangyeon whispered, controlling the anger with masked lust in his voice the best he could. Eric simply stepped away from him, eyes locked with his, and kneeled down on the floor and Sangyeon was in awe because of two things.

One, Eric was really going to eat his ass in the middle of this rubik’s cube size bathroom.  
And two, Eric was really kneeling down on a possibly dirty bathroom floor. So really, he must be beyond horny to be doing that because this is not the same Eric who scolds him for not cleaning his dirty dishes after he eats.

But by all means, Eric looked so vulnerable and submissive like this; on his knees, legs spread and hands between them like waiting for his Daddy to order him around, eyes pleading and round and Sangyeon couldn’t resist him like this.

“Turn around” and the younger’s voice sounded so soft in the echo of the bathroom, so small and barely over a whisper but Sangyeon understood clearly. He huffed, chuckling low and to himself as he threw his head back

“You really want to do this?”

Eric nodded vigorously, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You know Daddy can get really loud, right?” Sangyeon’s fingers came down to connect with Eric’s chin, thumb caressing the soft skin of his lover, and Eric melted into the touch.  
“But… Daddy wouldn’t want to get caught, right? Daddy’s gotta…” and with his index finger pressed to his own lips, Eric gestured for Sangyeon to stay quiet.

To which Sangyeon finally complied, turning around and not so quickly lowering his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles, flashing his boyfriend the perfect view of his bare ass all for him to play with.

Eric’s smile grew wider, hands coming up to grope the soft cheeks right in front of him, spreading them apart and peeking at the puckered hole he so desperately wanted to taste “you’re so fucking hot, Daddy”

The frenzy mixed with fear that Sangyeon felt did not let him laugh freely, eyes from time to time looking at the door dangerously close to them with his heart close to jumping straight out of his mouth from how nervous he felt.

But then, he felt his boyfriend tugging at his shoes, and Sangyeon almost protested a little bit too loud but contained himself “what are you doing?”

Eric stared back at him like he had just asked the most stupid question ever “taking your shoes off, silly. Want you out of those pants”

At that moment, Sangyeon could tell that yep, Eric lost his damn mind; he was really fully undressing him from the waist down like it would be quick and easy to put his clothes and shoes back together in the blink of an eye once they were done being horny and reckless.

But goddammit, Sangyeon let him take his clothes off anyway, didn’t he?

“Eric, you better get to—O-Oh…” his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a firm and wet tongue licking between his ass cheeks like he was a lollipop himself, that hungry tip so close to licking his hole open.  
And then, a hand was pressed to his left leg, pulling it up and Eric was hoping his boyfriend got the hint; landing his knee on the cold mosaic of the sink, Sangyeon had his ass at full display for Eric to take advantage.

And soon he did, hands firmly grabbed each cheek and spread them further apart, tongue licking delicious stripes across the tight hole of his boyfriend. Sangyeon could only hold himself in position, hands pressed to the wall in front of him as his ass was getting devoured by the ever so hungry Eric.

It was a bit of a struggle for his leg to stay in place, high and pressed on the sink but Sangyeon made it work, soft and timid moans escaping him as his boyfriend was eating him out so well.

“Baby…” his eyes closed shut, mouth agape, and one of his hands went back to play with Eric's hair, pulling his face further against his tight heat, feeling the way his nose hit between his ass cheeks and how he struggled to breathe but his tongue never stopped working around his rim.

“You wanted to eat Daddy out, come on… make Daddy proud, baby boy” Sangyeon was starting to like this more than he expected; Eric couldn’t even speak, the grip on his head had him pressed insanely close to Sangyeon bare ass, and although he couldn’t speak his moans indicated how much he was in heaven right now.

Sangyeon’s hips almost had a mind of their own, bucking back in swift movements to feel Eric’s tongue penetrate more into his tight little hole. It was a fact that Eric was the one getting railed most of the time, so Sangyeon’s hole was close to intact. Eric planned on making a sloppy wet mess out of that pure little cunt.

Nails digging deep into Sangyeon’s cheeks, Eric flicked his tongue flat on the now puffier hole, savoring the scent coming from his lover and getting intoxicated on how much he loved feeling so submissive.

“Right there, baby… don’t stop” Sangyeon’s voice was breathy, so sexy to Eric’s ears and that only fueled him to eat him out harder. Saliva was accumulating around his chin and nose, his face a flushed mess from being pressed into Sangyeon this whole time.

But Eric sincerely didn’t care if he looked fucked after; it turned him on knowing he has his face buried deep between his Daddy’s cheeks, to know he’s serving his Daddy so well he’s getting fucked good once they’re home. He knows it.

“Hm, I can see you like it, baby” Sangyeon’s voice had a hint of cockiness in it, knowing his baby was embarrassed from being so turned on by this “look at you, can’t even speak even if you want to… you love burying your pretty, innocent face on Daddy’s ass, isn’t that right?”

And Eric moaned against his hole, tongue stopping only momentarily for Eric to swallow his own saliva, feeling so dirty for drooling all over his Daddy’s ass

Sangyeon laughed a tad bit too loud and Eric knew he did it on purpose to create fear in him. And fuck, why was his cock so hard at the thought of maybe being caught right there?  
Then suddenly, the hand that was keeping Eric in place between his cheeks pushed him away for a split second, looking back at the mess on Eric’s face; his own saliva covered most of his face, his mouth was basically gasping for air as he cried out the most pitiful whimpers Sangyeon ever heard.

The elder grinned back at the poor image of the boy looking like a complete mess, blushing and tearful “tell Daddy how much you love his ass. Tell me how much you love serving me”

And that evil hand gripped at Eric’s hair in a way that his fringe wasn’t covering his face, his pained yet aroused expression making Sangyeon’s cock twitch against the counter “I-I love serving Daddy. I was made to eat Daddy’s ass…”

“Mhm, and you’re gonna be Daddy’s seat when we get home, isn’t that right? Gonna let Daddy sit on that pretty face of yours and ride you, hm?”

Eric almost lost it there, tears rolling down his cheeks and nails gripping on his own thighs now, an exasperated moan leaving him. Sangyeon pulled at his hair again, earning a loud cry from Eric “use your fucking words, whore. You wanted this so don’t fucking cry now. Say it right now before you get caught, slut…”  
And Eric tried to nod, hiccupping and murmuring for his Daddy to hear “Y-Yes, Daddy…”

“Louder, I can’t hear you”

And Eric looked up at Sangyeon with a shocked expression. Did he really want him to be louder?  
From the look on his face, Sangyeon seemed very sure, so Eric obliged “Yes, Daddy” he cried louder “use my pathetic face as your seat. Ride my face, Daddy”

He never felt more humiliated, and he absolutely loved it. Sangyeon seemed to enjoy it as well, with the way he pulled Eric’s face to his initial position and forced him to fuck his tongue into his now puffy pink hole.

Eric couldn’t help but be a moaning mess around those cheeks, to which Sangyeon moaned out a laugh “someone’s eager to get caught. Come on baby boy, moan some more. Make them all come see how much of a whore you are… so desperate for my ass you couldn’t even wait to get home. Dumb little whore”

His face was practically being used to pleasure Sangyeon; there was no better feeling for Eric. He felt so high on his haze, consumed by Sangyeon scent and his body.

Until there was a knock at the door.

To say they both froze still in place would be an understatement; they looked like thick icebergs unable to move. Sangyeon was the first to speak, clearing his throat  
“Yes? It’s occupied”

He hoped his voice was convincing enough, and not a babbling and breathy mess.  
From outside came a sweet and tender voice, probably a woman “Hm okay, but this bathroom is for workers only. You need to get out”

Upon hearing the lady’s words, Sangyeon and Eric felt panic rise in them, as they aborted mission and started picking Sangyeon’s clothes and shoes to get the fuck out of there

“A-Ah yes, yes I’m really sorry” Sangyeon spoke as Eric helped him pull his pants back up “I’ll be out in a second”

After a few seconds, it seemed that the lady had left, footsteps fading into the background as Eric had to control himself to not laugh hysterically

“Are you for real right now?!” Sangyeon whispered a yell, a smile of his own creeping on his lips “we got so lucky… if she had opened that door—“

“You know she probably didn’t open it because she heard us, right?”

And Sangyeon sighed, head hitting the wall as he held his shoes in his hands still “you think so?”

Eric just nodded, that same goofy smile on his lips.

“We’ll try to get the fuck outta here without her or anyone noticing…” putting his shoes back on, Sangyeon checked with his boyfriend to see if they looked presentable and not like… they just had an odd make out session with one of their asses.

Eric was the first to peek out the door, looking both ways and feeling a sense of relief upon seeing no one in sight, gesturing Sangyeon with his hand to follow him.

They tried to be quick on their steps, going from aisle to aisle like they just left the oven on and had to rush home.  
At the exit, they heard a giggle coming from their side. It wouldn’t hurt to look… right?

To no surprise, there was a lady staring back at them, simply grinning now and going back to her work.

Sangyeon was a blushing mess as he exited the store and grabbed Eric’s arm “you’re so in trouble when we get home”


End file.
